Better than her
by TheMisteryGirl007
Summary: Delia is sad that her Smoothie didn't win the contest, even though it was really original and she'd love to get her own smoothie. Garrett finds out and tries to cheer her up. What'll happen? Darrett Drabble! :D A bit OOC! :D I own nothing! :)


**Hay guys! I'm here with a new Darrett One Shot for you! :D**

**It takes place while Lindy- Licious and is a comforting One Shot! :D**

**I know, I already wrote one like this but I just really like them and it's a lot different than the other! :D**

**Okay, maybe not that much :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy it and maybe also leave a review! :)**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Delia is sad that her Smoothie didn't win the contest, even though it was really original and she'd love to get her own smoothie. Garrett finds out and tries to cheer her up. What'll happen?**

* * *

**Garrett's POV:**

I was sitting with Delia, Jasmine, Lindy and Logan in Rumble Juice after Lindy won the Smoothie contest and we were drinking one of her Lindy-Licious.

She had won since one day and threatened us now to go here every time and drink one of her smoothies.

The Lindy- Licious was okay but that was annoying.

Lindy didn't has to rub it in our faces. We were already happy for her.

After a while Jasmine stood up and sighed.

''I have to go. Homework. See you guys later.'' She told us and then went away.

Logan stood up as well and Lindy glared at him.

''Don't look at me like that, sister. I can't see any Lindy- Licious anymore and besides, mom and dad wanted us to be home earlier today, because they wanted to go wherever with us.'' Logan stated.

Logan normally hated family trips but he probably just wanted to go away from here.

Lindy's eyes went wide and she also quickly stood up.

''Let's go.'' She told Logan nodding and then both disappeared.

Now, it was only Delia and me.

I looked at her and saw, that she suddenly looked a bit sad.

What was wrong with her?

''Delia? Is everything okay?'' I asked her confused and she looked up.

Then she rolled her eyes at me and replied, ''Does it look like everything is okay?''

Okay, that was a stupid question but I just wanted to help her.

She was really important to me and I hated it, to see her like that.

''What is wrong? Did something happen?'' I questioned her, even more confused and now also really concerned.

Delia glared again at me and I looked guilty back.

I didn't mean to upset her even more, even though I didn't know why.

''The contest is wrong. Lindy won only because Cole likes her and my Smoothie was way more original.'' She stated.

Oh, now I got it. She wanted to win.

Well, but I didn't know if Horses made her smoothie really better...

''Maybe Cole is vegetarian?'' I joked and Delia groaned.

Okay, that was maybe the wrong thing to say.

''No, he just has a crush on Lindy. I saw, how he asked he earlier to go with him to the movies. I really wanted to win this thing.'' She replied and looked down.

Okay, I had to do something. I couldn't see her like this.

''Delia.'' I started and she looked up. ''I have no idea, why Cole let himself led because of his crush or if Lindy really won out of other reasons but I know, without a doubt, that your smoothie is awesome. You don't need a competition, to know that.''

**Delia's POV:**

''Delia.'' He started and I looked up. ''I have no idea, why Cole let himself led because of his crush or if Lindy really won out of other reasons but I know, without a doubt, that your smoothie is awesome. You don't need a competition, to know that.''

Wow. I didn't know, that Garrett could say something like that.

''Wow. That's the nicest thing that I ever heard about one of my inventions.'' I stated and Garrett chuckled.

Well, but I didn't quiet believe him.

I looked at him questioning and then asked, ''You really don't just say that to cheer me up?''

Garrett nodded and replied, ''I'm your best friend. I wouldn't just do that to cheer you up.''

Awww, that was so cute.

''Besides, you mean to much to me, to see you like this.'' He added and now I blushed.

I kinda maybe have a little crush on Garrett and now, he was so nice to me...

''Wow, thank you, Garrett. I needed that. You also mean a lot to me. '' I told him and Garrett smiled, now standing up.

He hold his hand out to me and I looked confused at him.

''A lot enough to go on a movie date with me to celebrate your Smoothie?'' He asked and my eyes went wide.

Wow. He just asked me out.

I nodded, smiling and took his hand.

Then I replied, ''You bet on that.''

* * *

**Was it cute? It was more like a drabble and not that long but I hope, that you liked it! :D**

**The thing played before the cinema scene, so Garrett didn't complain about the popcorn, yet! :D**


End file.
